Warm Wet Bath
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: After the a heated argument about Wes not doing chores, Annalise rewards him with a warm bath...and her body. Annalise/Wes. Mature themes.


Warm Wet Bath

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: After an heated argument about not doing his chores, Annalise rewards Wes with a warm bath...and her body. Wes/Annalise. Mature themes.

Author Notes: Okay, I have another one for you guys. Just letting you know I'm still alive. Let me know what you think! Until next time! :)

* * *

It was a Saturday night. Annalise was upstairs in the bathroom sitting by the bathtub. She hummed softly to herself as she tested the water until it was warm and right.

In his bedroom, Wes was pacing back and forth. Nicely dressed in which once was his favorite suit…now covered in dust. Earlier, they were arguing in the living room. Wes wanted to go out to celebrate Conner and Oliver's anniversary, as well as to blow off some steam after a week of hard studying. Annalise wasn't having it. Since he moved into her house, he has been extremely lazy, especially when it came down to cleaning. She was upset with him because he was not holding up his share. She even called him "A messy little pig." So after putting her foot down, Wes obeyed, cleaning every dish, cleaning the living room, and his bedroom…leaving him a mess. After he did his duty, he was in his room, continuing pacing, covered in a sweat.

"Wes, you better be getting undressed!" she yelled. A few moments when she didn't hear him respond back, she called out his name again. "Wes!" as she grabbed the bottle of bubble bath, and pouring the liquid into the water.

Wes huffed as he finally stops pacing walking to his dresser. He was pissed! It was Conner and Oliver's anniversary, and there were going to "Jose Roe's" His favorite restaurant! They promised after they heard the news that he wasn't going to make it to save him some cake. Fuck! Like that helps! What pissed him off even more was the situation. So what he didn't keep up with his share of the cleaning? It wasn't a big deal! All he care about was it was a Saturday, and he was ready to turn up! Why could Annalise wait for another day for him to play Mr. Clean? Like a week day when he didn't have no homework to do and it was raining outside, you know? And her thanks? By giving him a bath? He could do that himself after he was finished. Fuck that!

"Wes!" Annalise called again. Another 3 minutes and the tub was almost filled. Standing up to her feet, she sighed and made her way to his room.

"Wes," She replied when she walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed with an angry expression on his face. "Why are you not undressed?"

"Because, I don't want to," He replied flatly.

With his response, she placed her hands on her hips. "Because you don't want to?" She repeated.

"Yes, That's what I said...Ms. Keating." Wes replied looking at her expression when he called her, "Ms. Keating"

"Okay," Annalise replied back. "If you are not out of those clothes in 2 minutes, I would come in here with a bucket of water." Wes eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Wes exclaimed.

" Yes I …I can stand here, watch you undressed, and walk you naked ass in that bathroom? Your call."

With, that answer, Wes' face expression changed. Now she got him right where she want him.

"Don't Try me boy. This is my fucking house, and I call the shots! Get in there!" She ordered.

"This is bullshit" Wes exclaimed when he walked past her to the bathroom and slammed the door. "Fucking bitch!" he mumbled underneath his teeth as he began took off his shirt.

"And I don't want to hear that language in this house!" She ordered.

A few moments had passed. Annalise was in her room. She was now dressed in a dark velvet robe. She was sitting in front of her mirror taking off her earrings; her facial makeup and wig were still on. She made a side smile, as she had a thought. A thought that involves a naked Wes, warm bubbles, and water.

Opening the door quietly, Wes looked around for any sign of Annalise. He closed the door, walking two steps forward, he walked towards the tub. The stream filled the room, and his skin flexed. He was nervous about shedding his towel, fearful that Annalise would suddenly walk in on him without notice. Looking around the bathroom one last time, Wes was comfortable for the big reveal. He sheds his towel and gently steps in. Once the water touched his skin, he was undone. The water was perfect. Reminded him how he was at the beach on a hot summer day with his foster parents. Running into the ocean water feeling the same perfect warmth reminded him of that memory. He laid his head back against the soft tub pillow and let out a satisfied sigh. In time,the anger had subsided. One of the things that he can be thankful for was Annalise hospitality. He can literally compare her to a sour patch. She can be sour, yet sweet. It's probably the nature of being a mother, which comes handy with a nice, warm, bath. Or a nice home cooked meal. Sighing, he leaned further into the tub and began to roam around his chest...unaware of what Annalise had on her mind.

Opening her bedroom door, Annalise steps out. Taking four steps to the bathroom door, She opened very quietly to spot Wes...nude, wet, and completely lost in his thoughts was there...like a delicious treat.. She was just waiting to sink her teeth into, and leave a mark that represents he was hers. She watched him for a moment trying to see if would do anything. So far nothing, and for a moment, she thought that he could be sleeping. "This is getting boring very quickly." She thought to herself." I want him to do something so bad...guess it's time to make my move." As she step in, she stopped dead in her racks. Her eyes widen and all of her lower regoins woken. Wes wasn't just resting. He wasn't asleep. He was quietly masturbating. His eyes were closed...forcing on the image he was thinking about. His breathing was shallow. His hand wrapped around his member, stroking softly. He was so fucking beautiful, and Annalise thought she was going to jump on him at any second. Still standing behind him, the older woman walked even closer. She could see the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock. She was getting wetter and wetter just by looking at it.

Wes began to moan. His hand moving faster on his member. He moan a little louder feeling the tickling sensation increase. That was a sigh for Annalise that he was close to having a orgasm. She can't let that happen. Not until she get her. In a swift mood, she grabs a hold of Wes' member, causing the boy to open his eyes in shock.

"Hey-what-" He was cut off when Annalise covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh," she shush him. Her eyes darted to his delicious manhood. "My god he's huge," She thought to herself. Wes followed her eyes, shocked to see her hand on his member, back at her, and his eyes widened watching her lick her lips in a seductive way.

"Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. When I do...remind calm."

Understanding, Wes nodded his head. Annalise removes her hand away, but her other hand was on his member. She continued to slowly stoke him. The feeling was so good. Wes never experienced a women jerking him off. Only himself when he was living in his apartment. and for Annalise, a older experienced women doing it for him, he felt like he was in heaven. Wes closed his eye and let out a sigh. Annalise chuckled.

"You like that?" She asked him, placing her lips against his ear.

With her reply,Wes nods his head.

" Don't shake your head. I wanna hear you say it." She replied in a whisper.

"I-I like you...touching me." Wes replied shakily.

"That's better. Mmmmm I like this dick it's nice...just as I pictured it. Let me taste your lips baby. " She leans down and passionately kiss Wes on his lips. She opened his mouth with her tongue trying to find his own. He moaned as he felt her lips on his tongue. With her hand still on his member she slowly shifts her direction. With one last kiss the older women stood up on her feet.

"Stand up," she ordered to him.

Wes complied by standing up on his feet. Annalise can see he was now fully erect to the point that it must have been painful. She didn't care. All she was concern about was getting hers. Stepping into the tub and grabbing his cock once more, she got down on her knees and instantly took his member into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Wes moaned as he felt the heat engulf him. Annalise moved her mouth back and forth against him. Using her hands to stroke him in the with her movements. Easing her mouth slowly off of him, she run her tongue around the mushroom tip of his cock before she took him in once more. He tasted bittersweet like a deliciously sweet piece of candy. She could not get enough. She could feel herself getting even wetter ever time she took him in deeper into her mouth. She could not wait any longer she had to have him inside her. With one last suck, she removed his mouth from him. Now changing the position to getting on her knees. Wes wasted no time following suit. Using the water to moist his member before pushing inside her.

Annalise made a long moan once she felt the intrusion. "Feels so fucking good," She mumbled to herself. Wes placed his hand on her hips and began to move. Annalise felt like butter each and every time Wes repeatedly hit her G-Spot. Soon, Wes began to go a little faster. A little harder. His fingernails began to grip Annalise skin causing scratches. Annalise didn't care for the fact she love pain with her pleasure. There was a steady rhythms of Skin-meeting-skin, Loud moans, and groans. as well as the splashes of water going everywhere on the floor. Annalise could feel her peak approaching. With one final thrust, Annalise replied,"Oh! Oh! Wes! I'm... Fuck!" Annalise was nable to finish her sentence. With a cry, she announced her orgasm, closing her inner walls around the teenager's cock. At the same time, Wes followed suit. Calling out Annalise name as he milk out his orgasm. With a sigh, they change their positions. Wes laying back against the tub pillow, while Annalise laid against his chest.

"Oh my god! that was"...Wes began.

Annalise chucked, shifting herself a little.

"Better than I expected." He finished.

"So... are you are happy that you stay home?" Annalise asked him as she rubbed her hand against his chest.

Wes made a side smile before replying, "Yes I am happy that I stayed home...and also, I like playing our little game." he smiled.

Annalise smiled kissing him ln the lips once more replied, "me too, love."


End file.
